Five Nights at Freddy's
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Victor becomes the night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a week from midnight to six am. But, when the first night goes on, Victor was looking through the cameras to see that characters moving on their own. Will Victor survive the five nights? Or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Summer Job***

* * *

A young man, named Victor Corman, is getting ready for his first night of the job. The pizza place called **Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza** needs a night guard that will watch the cameras for 6 hours. Victor thought it would be so easy, and he does need the money for the rent of his apartment.  
It happened when he saw a newspaper clipping about the pizza place need a security guard of the night. Victor walked in the place and found a manager who is happily accepting Victor. The manager gave him security clothes, a flashlight, and a monitor to watch the cameras. He said to Victor that he will call him on the first night to give him every detail.

The young man walked down the stairs to get his phone and flashlight to bring to work. Victor turned to his cat who is resting on the couch, meowing at him.

"Be good while I'm away for a while." Victor told his cat, petting it. The cat purred and Victor walked out the door and locked it.

"Victor!" A voice called. Victor turned to see a young woman rushing over to him. "Glad that I caught you before you go to your job."

"What is it, Becky? Make it fast." Victor said by walking down the steps as the woman follows him.

"My brother was looking for a job, and I thought Freddy's would be a great start. So, think you can talk to your boss about that? Like give my brother a day shift?" Becky asked as they both made down to the sidewalk to get to Victor's car. "How much is your boss gonna give you for working the night shift anyway?" Becky asked.

"He told me if I make it through the first week, then I'll get like $120." Victor replied by unlocking his car. "I'll see what I can do. My boss will call me tonight while I'm there. Tell your brother that I will talk to the manager." He got inside the car and start it. Becky smiled in thanks. She watched his friends drive off the lot and went to the street. Becky walked away to get home.

* * *

Victor walked in Freddy's, and found some people who work there are cleaning everything up before leaving. Victor went inside the office and found items on the desk. A monitor to watch the cameras, batteries, and a phone. Wait, batteries? For what, a flashlight? Victor shrugged and sets his phone and flashlight down. He looks at the walls that is filled with the mascots of the pizza place. Bonnie the Rabbit. Freddy Fazbear. Chica the Chicken. Foxy the Pirate. Victor had notice the animatronics of them on stage to keep children entertained, but he found them creepy. More creepy than the animatronics at Disneyland.

"Least I don't get a day shift to see those things every time." Victor said with a chuckle. "Okay, it's still early..." He looks at the clock above him. It's 11:30 PM. He arrived early, but he wanted to settle in before the job begins. "Wonder if I can have some pizza here if I get hungry." He joked. The door opened and revealed a man with the nerdy glasses in a janitor suit. He turned and notice Victor.

"Oh. I...I didn't know you're already here." He said. "You must be the new night guard, right?"

"Yes. I'm Victor Corman."

"Jerry Den. Good to meet you." The janitor said by shaking the man's hand. "So, you excited for this first night?"

"Yeah, kind of." Victor replied. "It won't be so bad."

"Yeah...right. Good luck tonight." Jerry said by dropping off the keys. "I just came in here to drop these off for the boss. It's for locking up the place and the rest of the doors around here."

"How long you work here, Jerry?" Victor asked.

"...Since it first opened." Jerry said. "But, things are getting stranger than it was after this place is closed." He turns to the walls to see the pictures of the mascots. "Those things are...different."

"...What do you mean?"

"They look friendly, but...in the inside...they are...killing machines." Jerry said. "At night, they are moving around." Victor made a funny look at the janitor. "Whatever you do, Victor, do not let any of them get in the office. Lock the doors." Then, he left the office as Victor watches him in silent. What was that all about? The animatronics come to life? That's not possible. Maybe Jerry was just trying to scare Victor.

"Coming to life. Yeah right." Victor scoffed as he sat in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: 1st Night/Vincent (Purple Man)***

* * *

Victor sat in the chair, turning on the monitors to check on the cameras. It's now midnight. The shift begins. The phone began to ring, and Victor answered it. The voice is not the manager's. It's someone who works at Freddy's.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, uh, Victor Corman?"_ The voice asked on the line. _"Uh, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The manager asked me to tell you about this job you chose, so yeah."_

"Okay." Victor said, looking through the cameras. "I'm listening."

_"Okay. You sound like a good sport. Well, you make sure you check those cameras, and...make sure the animatronics don't get in the office of yours. They used to wander a bit at the old restaurant. But not anymore after what happened back in '87. The animatronic bit the customer's head off...and the place was closed down-"_

"Wait a minute!" Victor said with a look. "Did you just say they wander around? And...someone's head was bitten?!"

_"Yeah, but it's not the adult's head...it's...a child's." _The Phone Guy said. _"He was okay with bits of the brain off, but he's not the same kid ever since that day. But, enough about the Bite of '87, let me just tell you what to do with your first night." _As he talks on the phone, Victor felt very uncomfortable after this story. The poor girl's head was... She could've died. Victor looks at the poster of Freddy and his pals. Which animatronic bite the kid? _"Hello? Hello, Victor? You there?" _The Phone Guy asked on the line, making Victor bring the phone back to his ear.

"S-sorry. I was...lost in thought." He said.

_"All I'm saying is that you can shut the doors and use flashlight if any necessary. The animatronics can be quirky at night, and they not recognize you because...well, you are new here. But, be sure to change batteries if you run out of power. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow, Victor. Have a good night." _The Phone Guy hangs up. Victor leans back to the chair, letting out a sigh, shaking a bit. He never expect this night will be so scary. What did the kids see in those creepy characters anyway? Victor shook his head and focus on the monitors. He had a job to do. He needs money.

"Okay. Just...relax. Make sure everything is in place." He said to himself. He switch cameras and see three characters on stage. Lifeless. Victor switched to the Pirate's Cove camera. The sign in front of the purple curtains said, **Sorry! Out of Order**. Maybe Foxy the Pirate wasn't working, or just the area isn't working? "Hmm. Okay. Everything's going fine. Besides, the Phone Guy said they aren't allowed to move anyway, right? No way they are walking on their own. I think he said it to scare me." Victor said. As he looks at the screen, he hears sounds outside of his office. Like a tune. A deep voice with some accent...

_**"Dum dum dum dum..."**_ It sang. Victor got his flashlight out and look outside the door on the left. The singing continues.

"What the hell is-" Victor was cut off when he hears kitchen noises. "Oh shit..." He shuts the door and hurried over to the monitor. The camera shows the stage, and two animatronics are missing! Chica and...Bonnie are missing... "What the fuck?" Victor asked in shock. "Where are...?" He looks through many cameras to find them, and one of the cameras shows Bonnie in the party room. "...How did you..." Victor wondered. He took a step back from his desk. "No...they can't be..."

**"Ha ha ha ha..." **A laugh was heard. And the voice is very deep. Victor uses a flashlight to look around his office. The right door was open. He must close it. But it takes too much power. Victor opened one door on the left side, but...there's something there. With a flashlight, there is Bonnie.

"Oh shit!" Victor shuts the door and press his back against it, panting. Knocking was heard from the door and window. "Go away! I don't want any trouble! Please leave!" Victor shouts. He looks across the office to see Chica by the window outside. He let out a cry and rush towards the door and shut it. He had to keep the characters out. "Oh god, they're both there..." Victor said, starting to panic. He looks at the window to see Chica there, placing the hands on the window. "Get out of there!" Victor cried out. "Goddammit, what is happening?!" The phone began to ring, making Victor jump out of his wits. He went over to the phone. "Hello?!"

_"Geez, man, don't need to shout at me." _A voice said.

"Aron?" Victor asked. "How'd you get this number?"

_"You okay man? You sound alarmed. What's going on over there?" _

"Aron, I can't talk right now. I have to-" Victor stopped to notice that Chica and Bonnie aren't behind the doors anymore. Are they gone? "Where...?"

_"Seems like I call you for a bad timing, man. Call me when you get off work." _Aron's voice said on the line and hung up. Victor puts the phone back and look around the office. He opened both doors to check each hall. Nothing around. Where did Bonnie and Chica go?

"...Am I going crazy?" Victor asked himself. He returns to the desk and sat on the chair, rubbing his forehead. Boy, does he need a drink. And it's not even 1 o'clock yet. It's 12:11 am. He's only here for 11 minutes, and things already start to happen. "Jesus Christ...I quit after this..." Victor said to himself. He looks at the monitor to check to see where the two animatronics are now. "Where are you guys...?" He whispered. Each camera didn't show them. They can't leave the building, can they? No. They will break, and Victor will get fired. Which will be fine for him after what he just saw. Victor lowers the monitor and leans back to his chair, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, a head pops out of the left door.

**"Hello there!" **A voice said. Victor jumped and saw Bonnie there. He rushed over to the door and shut it quick. He hears Bonnie's cackling behind the door. **"Want me to play my new guitar? Ha ha ha!" **Bonnie asked.

"Go away!" Victor shouted. Knocking is heard from outside. He dash out his office and rush in the bathroom and locked himself inside. What do the animatronics want from him? Are they going to kill him? Victor hid in one of the stalls, lock the door and sat on the floor. "If they go in my office, that's fine to me. I'm staying in here if I have to." He said. "Oh god..." He brought his head up to stare at the dark ceiling. He slowly shuts his eyes...

* * *

"Hey. Hey, man." A male voice said. Victor felt a light kick on his leg. He woke up and see the restroom lights on and there is a man with a shirt and tie. He's one of the day shifters. "What the hell are you doing in here? You sleep here all night?" He asked.

"...What time is it?" Victor asked. He slept through night shift. And he's alive. The animatronics didn't find him here.

"It's 6:45 in the morning. Hey, you're the new night guard, right?" The man replied. "How come you're not in your office? And...why do you sleep in here?" Victor didn't answer him as he got up from the floor and walked out of the men's restroom. He walked down the halls and get in the party room where most things are in place. And the stage with Freddy and his friends. Bonnie and Chica are there like before. Before they come alive. Victor stares at the animatronics in silent. A hand grabbed his shoulder, making Victor turn around in fright and see a man with purple hair and dark eyes, wearing a purple shirt and black tie, and a badge.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." The man said with a grin. Victor blinked at him a couple times.

"Uh, hey. Sorry, I...I kinda spend the night here." He said. The man laughed a bit. "Hey, I got to go now. Tell the manager that I quit. I had a long...horrifying night." Victor was about to walk away, but the purple man spoke.

"They will miss you." He said. Victor turned back. "You see, these animatronics are...different. They make children happy. And they will do anything to help them and protect them." The man said. "Let me tell you a tale about what happened back in 1987, my friend."

"I know. One of those things bit the kid's head off. The guy on the phone told me." Victor said. The purple man chuckled. He turned back to Victor.

"There's more than one story, Victor."

"...Really?"

"Yeah. There are...five children missing at the old place. And a man who works there...disguises himself as a character to lure children in the back room where the suits are." The purple man said. "He...kills them. He covers the whole thing by stuffing the bodies...in the suits. Each one. And the man...he got away with it." Victor stares at the purple man in silent. Five children were killed.

"Where is that guy now?" Victor asked.

"Oh, he's...far away. He's moved on to the next life." The purple man said. "Everyone knows the story. But some don't. Everyone thinks that the children went missing."

"...What happened to the bodies? Were they ever truly found in those suits?" Victor asked.

"What do you think? Someone smells the stench." The purple man said with a chuckle. "But the murderer wasn't caught at all."

"...Those poor kids..." Victor said, looking down at the floor.

"Anyways, sorry to see you go, my friend." The purple man said. "We will miss you..." Victor didn't turn away to leave. He looked up at the animatronics. He looked at the purple man.

"No. I'll...I'll stay for another night." He said. "I need the money. So tonight will be my second night of the week. I'm giving this place another chance." The purple man raised his eyebrow.

"Hmm. Giving this place a chance, huh?" He said. "Hope you feel so much at home here, my friend."

"Victor Corman."

"...Vincent." The purple man said. They both shake hands. Unaware that Freddy's blue eyes narrow at them.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: 2nd Night/The Bite***

* * *

"Victor?" A voice called in the house. Victor woke up from his nap before his shift for tonight. He got up and see Becky walking in the room. "Hey. Did I wake you? Are you okay?" She asked. Victor rubbed his head. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, Becky." Victor told her. "I need some rest. I'm going back to work in a few hours."

"How was it last night?" Becky asked. "My brother wanted me to come over and see if-"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Becky." Victor said. "You be up from 12 to 6 am. He won't be able to be up that long. He'll be sleeping all day." Becky snorted a little.

"C'mon, Victor. He can stay up-"

"Seriously, Becky." Victor interrupted quickly. "Look, I haven't talked to the owner yet, and...I don't know. We'll see what happens. Tell your brother to wait a while." He walked away from Becky who watched him in confusion.  
Victor was in the kitchen to get a glass of water to took a drink. Becky came in with a small frown on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "I think you should have a day off or something."

"No. I'm fine." Victor said. "Last night was just...too much, and it's my first night. Tonight might be a little better. I just have to be better this time."

"...Okay." Becky said. "Well, I'll leave you be now. See ya." She walked out the door. Victor sat by the counter and took another drink of his water. His cat jumped on the table, purring a little.

"Okay, Victor. Keep it together. You were just out of it last night and think the animatronics were there to try to kill you." He said to himself. "I can do this. I won't quit. I need the money to pay for bills and rents for the apartment." Victor's cat meowed at him. He turned to the cat and smiled a little. "It's okay, kitty. I'll be okay."

* * *

Victor walked in the pizza place at 11:45 pm, and see the manager talking to a blonde woman who's with a teenage boy wearing a hat with an Angels logo. Before Victor could go into his office, he hears a woman calling for him.

"Excuse me, sir?" She called. Victor turned to see her coming towards him with a small smile. "Sorry to bother you, but...are you Victor Corman?"

"Yes."

"Hello, I'm Angela Smith. I used to work at Fazbear's a few years ago." The woman said. The two shook hands. "Heard that you're the new night guard of this place, huh?"

"Yeah. This is my second night. I was going to tell the boss I was gonna quit, but...I'll give this place a second chance." Victor said. Angela crossed her arms slowly and the boy came over. Victor also noticed the bandages on his forehead, the hat barely covers it. "Hey, buddy." Victor greeted. "What happened to your head?" The boy is silent. Angela grabbed his shoulders.

"This is my little brother, Max. He had an...accident a couple years ago." She said. "He wanted to cover the bad scar."

"Oh. I see." Victor said, nodding. Of course, he wouldn't want to know what's under the bandages. Poor kid. He must've had head injury.

"Well, we must be off. I have to drop by to visit the boss and few friends of mine who work here." Angela said. "Nice meeting you, Victor."

"Hey wait." Victor said, stopping her and Max from walking away. "Uh, if you like...we could...go out for...coffee or something." Angela blinked at him, but smiled a bit.

"That sounds nice." She said. "Meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow afternoon before your shift." She walked away with Max close to her. Victor blushed a bit after she left the building. Victor just ask the girl out for coffee. He never done that before. Angela is pretty and...different.

_'What's gotten into me? I just ask her out. We just met for damn's sake!' _Victor thought. He shook his head and went in his office to get ready for his shift. Not noticing the animatronics move their eyes to watch him. They all have a thought.

* * *

It's now 12:43 am. So far, nothing happened. Victor is looking through the cameras and see the animatronics are still in the proper place. Did they decide to settle down after last night's event? Victor shrugged a bit and lean back to his chair. The phone rang and Victor immediately answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, hey, Victor! It's Aron!" _A voice on the line replied. _"So, your second night, huh? How was it so far?"_

"Not bad actually." Victor said, looking at the cameras. "Everything's in place."

_"Cool. Hey, a little birdie told me that you ask the blonde chick out."_

"Huh?"

_"You know the guy from the last Fazbear's restaurant, Jeremy Fitzgerald?"_

"Yeah."

_"He's friends with that chick you saw today and all." _Aron's voice said on the line.

"Look, Aron, it's not like we will get together and all that, it's just...I do want to get back out there, and start things slow. You remembered what happened to my girlfriend's death two years ago, right?" Victor said, sounding sadden at the last part. He hears Aron sigh a little.

_"Sorry. But, hey, at least you're moving on. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but I'm still happy for you man."_

"Thanks. Look, I have to-" Victor paused a minute to notice Chica on the right window, staring at Victor in concern. Victor felt his blood run cold. How long has that robot been there? Was it waiting for him to notice it? "Oh shit..." Victor whispered.

_"Victor? Are you there? What's going on?" _Aron asked on the line.

"I'll call you back." Victor quickly said and hung up the phone. He stares at the window where Chica stood outside. The robot didn't try to knock on the window or anything. It just stood there, staring at Victor. Chica turned her head a little, and took off in a hurry. Victor locked the doors and turn to see Golden Freddy sitting in front of the desk, not moving. Victor ran behind the desk and hid underneath it, but he hears a loud, deep, scream filling the whole office. Victor covers his ears, trying to block the sound, and everything went dark around him.

* * *

**_"Hey, you all Fazbear friends!" _**_Freddy's voice said on stage where he faces the happy children who stood in front of stage. **"Head on down to the Pirate's Cove. And meet our friend, Foxy the Pirate!" **Freddy said in a cheery voice. Bonnie and Chica are behind Freddy with smiles, gesturing the doors where the children are going.  
Victor stood in the room where the stage is, and he watches the kids heading in the Pirate's Cove. Why is he here? What happened? He turned to see a little boy rushing over to Pirate's Cove. Victor found that boy a little familiar.  
_

_"Hey, kid!" Victor called, catching up to the boy. He was about to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, but his hand went through him. Victor gasped and pulled away. Is he a ghost? The rest of the kids went through Victor. They don't see him. "...Am I dead?"_

**_"Ahoy, mates! It's me, Foxy! Welcome to the Pirate's Cove! I sail many seas..."_**_ Victor hears Foxy's voice ahead and see the kids around the curtains to see the red animatronic fox talking to them, telling them about his tales. The boy tries to get in front to get a better look at Foxy, but the chubby boy nudges him to the side, and make the boy fall back against the stage, and Foxy falls over and..._

**_CHOMP!_**

_Victor gasped at the horrifying sight. Foxy bit off the boy's head on the front. He could've sworn he heard the skull crack a little. The kids started to scream and run away. Parents and employees came in to see the scene. Victor then noticed a familiar blonde coming in to see the boy on the floor, blood pouring out of the head. Foxy's mouth was dripping blood._

_"Max!" The young woman cried out, coming over to her brother. "Oh god! Someone call the ambulance!"_

_"...Angela?" Victor wondered. He looked up to see some employees getting Foxy off the stage and out of Pirate's Cove. Victor realized this is the incident from 1987. The Bite of '87. Like the phone guy mentioned. "Shit... Max was the victim of the bite..." Victor muttered. He looked up to see the tear falling from Foxy's right eye. Wait, a tear? Animatronics don't cry. Do they?_

_"This is the fifth time that Foxy has been messed up, Scott!" A man said, going to the back room with the owner._

_"I thought it could work again!" The man said. "Dammit all! We're gonna be sued." Victor listened to them, but he noticed the purple man standing in the corner, watching Angela holding her little brother close, crying. Victor remembered him. Vincent. He was there during the incident. But, he didn't seem shocked or disgusted by this._

_"Vincent..." Victor murmured._

* * *

Victor woke up with a start as he heard the alarm go off. He turned to the time and see it's now 6:00 am. His shift is over already. He checked the cameras and see the animatronics in their proper place. He checked his office to look for that Golden Freddy that was in here. Weird. It's gone.

"Where did that thing come from?" Victor wondered. He got up and unlock the doors and see Jerry moping the hallways. "Hey Jerry."

"Oh, hey, Victor." Jerry greeted by looking up. "So, your shift's over?"

"Yeah. Just."

"Great. Well, good luck on the third shift of yours tonight." Jerry said with a smile. "You're a natural." Victor gave him a small smile and walked away. Just as Victor walked in the party room, he hears a soft voice.

_"Save us..."_ It said. Victor turned to see the party room, but he didn't see anyone. Just tables, chairs, decorations, and drawings on the wall with characters.

"Hm." Victor murmured with a shrug. "Guess I was hearing things." He said by walking away. Little did he know, the black and white puppet peeked out the door to see Victor leaving.

_"Save us..."_


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Out with Angela***

* * *

At the coffee shop, Victor and Angela are outside the building, sitting on the table, drinking coffee shakes. Victor stares at Angela, thinking back at the memory he just saw of her and her poor little brother. Victor wouldn't mention about the bite. Angela noticed Victor staring at her.

"Victor, is something wrong?" She asked. "You look like you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Huh? Uh, it's nothing." Victor said. "Sorry. Last night I had a...weird nightmare." Angela took a sip of her coffee. Victor let out a silent sigh. "Look, Angela, I don't mean to sound to nosey or anything, but...how did your brother got injured?" He asked. Angela shuts her eyes for a minute, then opened them.

"His frontal lobe was bitten off." She finally said. "A few years ago, he went by the stage of Foxy's cove thing, and...the animatronic bit his head. I was there during the incident." Victor is silent. That memory was in the dream last night. So it did happen. "Max was so traumatized and he didn't speak at all. He was so scared of coming to the pizza place where I use to work. I'm the only person who takes care of my little brother since my older brother was in...jail."

"You had an older brother?" Victor asked. "What did he do? Can you tell me his name?"

"His name was Fritz... He was framed. He works with me in the pizza place and..." Angela trailed off as tears were forming in her eyes. "Victor, I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it. It's too much."

"I'm sorry. It's just you seem to know much about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza more than anyone else." Victor said.

"It's fine." Angela said, taking another sip of her coffee. "But, tell me about you. What do you do besides being a new night guard."

"Eh, I live in the apartment, and I had some friends around, and I have a cat." Victor said. "The rest of my family are at a different state. They have important jobs, or stuff."

"Must be lonely." Angela said. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" Victor sadly shook his head. He swallowed a bit and spoke.

"I used to have one, but...she's...gone. Dead." He said. Angela places her hand over her chest, feeling pity for Victor. "She died from an accident, and I was in the hospital with her, and...she was gone."

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry." Angela said, taking Victor's hand. "I bet she was a great girl." Victor nodded a bit. "She might be proud."

"Yeah." Victor said. "It's tough. She may be gone, but not forgotten. She may wanted me to move on, so I did."

"That's good." Angela said, smiling a little. Victor smiled back at her. They both kinda have a lot in common. They both have good times and bad times. Right now, they are out, talking about small stories. Victor felt a bit better of telling Angela about his deceased girlfriend. Still, Victor wanted to know what happened to Angela's older brother. Why was he in jail for? If he was from jail, he could be somewhere in town, right?

_'Something tells me that Angela's brother might know something about Freddy Fazbear's.' _Victor thought. _'Maybe the boss might possibly know him. I can't let Angela know that I stick my nose into the business.' _

"I have to get home to bring Max lunch." Angela spoke, breaking Victor's thoughts. "I'm glad that we hang out today. And good luck tonight." Victor stood up from his seat and went over to Angela's car before he went to his. They shook hands and say goodbye. As Angela got in the driver's seat, Victor could've sworn he saw Vincent watching from the distance by the building. He's smirking at Victor before walking away. What is Vincent doing here?

"What the fuck...?" Victor whispered.

"We should do this again sometime, Victor." Angela spoke. She looked up at him and notice he wasn't listening. "Victor?"

"Didn't you see that-?"

"Victor, are you okay?" Angela asked. Victor focused on Angela.

"Sorry. I saw someone from work." He said. "Well, I'll see you around." Angela only nodded and started her car. Victor walked away from the car to get to his. He looked around for Vincent, but he's gone. Was he watching them the whole time? "If I see that purple guy again, I swear I will make him stay for night shift and let the animatronics get him instead of me." He unlocked his car and got in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove away from the building.

* * *

The phone rang in the house of Angela and Max. The boy answered the phone while he was watching tv. He called his sister. Angela came down the living room and took the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Angela. Long time no talk." _A voice said on the line. Angela's blood runs cold. She knows this voice pretty well. She thought she could never hear it again. She hears a slight chuckle on the line. _"I see that you like the new night guard, huh? He's quite a catch, isn't he? You think he's better looking than me?"_

"You...you can't be him. This is a prank call." Angela whispered. She gestures Max to go to another room for a minute. She continued with a snarl. "Who are you? You can't be the same bastard!"

_"Heheheheh. Same old Angela. I love it. You know it's me. The one and only killer."_

"Fuck you, Vincent..." Angela growled. "What do you want from me? I don't want anything to do with that madhouse!"

_"Then why did you and your little brother come over to speak to the boss? You don't seem to mind to see your...'friends'."_ Vincent's voice said.

"I couldn't bare to see those poor things. I feel awful for leaving them. And why the hell are you there, Vincent? You still want to kill more children? Five at a time?!" Angela yelled. She hears a laugh again.

_"Not while Victor was there. And believe me, he's the bait to those bastards. The animatronics are gonna be more active tonight. This is his third night. Two more nights to go. Let's find out if he is going to survive..." _Vincent said on the line. Angela couldn't take it anymore. She hung up the phone and collapse on the couch, screaming on the pillow. Max watched in worry. He rubbed his bandage head.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: 3rd Night/S.A.V.E. T.H.E.M.**

* * *

It's been an hour since Victor's starts the shift. Nothing happens around the building, but Victor did see that Bonnie and Freddy are not on stage with Chica. Victor closed the doors, and lean back on his chair, trying to relax. The phone rings, and Victor answered it.

"Hello? Freddy Fazbear's-"

_"...Help..."_ A faint voice said on the line.

"Huh?"

_"Help...us..."_

"...Who is this?" Victor asked. The click was heard. Someone hung up on him. Victor puts the phone back and look out the window to see Chica giving him a sad look. Victor wasn't afraid. He's confused. Why does Chica look sad? The animatronic walked away from the glass. On the other side, Bonnie was there, also looking sad. He had his hands on the glass, looking at Victor. "What do you want from me?" Victor asked.

**"Stay away from him." **Bonnie said.

"...What? Stay away from who?" Victor asked, coming up to the window. "And...how are you all alive?" Bonnie looks over at the closed door. He wants Victor open it for him. "If I let you in, you will kill me like the first time I got here. You all tried to kill me." Bonnie shook his head. Coming beside him is Freddy and Foxy.

**"Open the door. We will not harm you."** Freddy spoke. **"We wanted to apologize for the other night. We thought you were him." **Victor thought about it. These animatronics mistook him for someone else. They weren't trying to kill him after all. Victor opened both doors, standing behind the desk, holding the flashlight. The animatronics came in with warm smiles. Chica walked in on the right with a box of pizza. Victor can smell it. Chica can...actually cook?

**"Thank ya for letting us inside the office, mate. We promise ya we mean no harm." **Foxy said in a pirate accent. Chica came up to Victor with pizza, putting it on the desk.

**"Hope you are hungry. I made ya pizza." **She said with a smile. Victor doesn't know what to say. These animatronics are friendly. Despite the creepy events, they are...nice.

"Uh, thank you." Victor said. "Uhh, not to be...rude or anything, but... Why are you doing this? What made you think I'm someone else?" Freddy came up to him.

**"After your first night, we saw him. And...we feel awful for scaring you. Please forgive us, Victor." **He said.

"...It's okay. Really."

**"Aye. No way a mean ol' scallywag could wear those glasses you got there." **Foxy said. Victor adjusted his glasses a bit.

**"****Or dye his hair." **Bonnie said, touching Victor's hair. The night guard looks at the animatronics, all calm now, in wonder. They all have a past. Victor wants to know.

"Thanks for not trying to kill me this time. But, what person are you talking about? Who is he?" He asked. The animatronics looked at each other, then at Victor. Freddy is the one who speaks.

**"Vincent." **He said with a hatful sneer. Victor blinked a couple of times.

**"That no good man did horrible things!" **Chica said.

**"He took innocent lives away from children!" **Bonnie said.

**"He's a slippery one! Never gets caught in a net!" **Foxy said.

"Vincent? The purple guy who works here?" Victor asked. "What did he do to the kids? Kill them?" All of the animatronics nod at him. Victor sat on the chair. Vincent is the murderer? "...Why did...he do such-"

**"He does a killing spree. He kills five children at a time." **Freddy said. **"He tricks them. He murders them. He can cover his tracks. Years ago, one poor man was framed."**

**"Fritz Smith."** Bonnie said. Victor froze in shock. That's Angela's brother. She told him about that framed part today, and she didn't want to tell the rest of how he got framed.

**"Vincent got away with murder. But poor Fritz was framed for murder." **Chica said with a sad look. **"We don't know if he is alive behind bars. He's been there for...years."**

"Who were the kids he killed? Don't you all know them while you are somehow alive?" Victor asked.

**"Victor my friend, we _were_ the children he killed back in '87." **Freddy said. Victor's mouth dropped in shock. The other animatronics nod at him. These are not just animatronics that walk around and learn human speech. These are haunted by the souls of children. **"We gave new life into these suits to have revenge on that murderer. Thanks to our friend who can help us."** Freddy said. Victor hears sounds from outside the doorway on the right, and there is a strange looking puppet. The Marionette. The animatronics turn to the little Marionette who walked in the room.

**"Victor, meet the one who gave us life. The Marionette." **Chica said. Victor kneeled down to the puppet. The Marionette looks at Victor in silent.

"Hi there. I'm Victor." The night guard said. The puppet sticks his little hand out to shake his hand.

_"Help us..." _He said. His voice sounds like a child. _"Help us stop that purple monster. He has to be stopped! He did this to us!"_

**"Marionette, calm down." **Freddy calmly said. **"Victor will help us. But, we need to think of a way to get Vincent in the right place."**

**"How?" **Bonnie asked.

**"We shall lock him in the storage room!" **Foxy said.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Victor said. "Look, since I got into this...situation, I'll think of something. I'll take care of Vincent. I have two nights left and get paid. Maybe I'll...I don't know, ask him to work with me on the night shift after my fifth night." The animatronics and the puppet lit up by Victor's answer.

**"Ya will? Oh thank ya so much!" **Chica said, hugging Victor.

"Y-yeah..." Victor breathed. Chica released him. Before Victor could speak, he started to hear voices in his head, and his vision is getting blurry.

**"Victor? Are ya okay?" **Chica wondered.

**"You don't look so good..." **Freddy said. Victor can barely hear them as everything turned black.

* * *

_Freddy is wandering around the restaurant, and there is Marionette guiding him. On the floors, there is blood. Freddy continues to follow the puppet that leads him to the party room._

_"Save them." The Marionette spoke. "Save them." Suddenly, there is Vincent, grinning evilly at the puppet and Freddy, holding a crank. He let out a chuckle. Freddy glares at him._

_"You can't." Vincent said._

* * *

Victor woke up with a start and see that he is lying on the table. He's not in the office. He's in the storage room where the spare parts are. He is not alone. Chica and Freddy are with him.

"What...what happened?"

**"You tell us, Victor. You passed out in front of us. You scared us half to death."** Chica said.

**"Are you alright?" **Freddy asked. Victor sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I...have a weird...dream. I think it was a dream." He said. "I saw you and...the puppet." Freddy gave him a shock expression.

**"Golden Freddy shows you the memories." **He said.

"Huh? But, I don't see Golden Freddy with you guys. How did he-"

**"You can see him. Not anyone else. We see him once in a while." **Chica said.

**"From the beginning, he was watching you." **Freddy said. Victor groaned a bit. This night has gotten better, hasn't it? Victor excuses himself to go to the bathroom to wash his face from sweat. Good thing he's not the victim to the animatronics anymore. It's Vincent they are after.

"God... Vincent, when I see you, you will be sorry for what you did." Victor said with look as he looks at his reflection in the mirror.

_**"Save us..."**_ A deep voice said. Victor sees the reflection of Golden Freddy. He turned around and see nothing behind him. Victor made a look. He will have to help his new friends. He will help them get the purple man who killed them.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: 4th Night/Reunion***

* * *

Max watched his sister pack up her old security uniform up. Angela was pacing back and forth in her room while she is packing her pistol, a flashlight, and newspaper clippings in the black bag.

"I'm going back." Angela said to her brother. "I know it's crazy, but I have to go back there. A friend is in trouble."

"But...he will...kill you." Max said. "The purple guy will-"

"He won't as long as I'm there with Victor, and the animatronics." Angela assured him. She came down to give her brother a hug. "I'll be back soon. Remember what I said. Don't answer the doors or phone. Call the police if there's the emergency. Lock the doors and windows."

"I don't like this at all." Max said. "Foxy bit me! How could you go back?!" Angela sighed at him. The incident is too much for her. Still, she must return to Fazbear's to help Victor and the animatronics. Last time, she left without helping them or bother to return until now. Vincent must be stopped. "Angela, please don't go." Max begged.

"I have to." Angela said. "I'll be back. I'll be home by morning." She patted her brother's head and took her bag out. She left the house, locking it and went over to her car. Since Vincent called her, she knew she had to go back to Fazbear's. To finish her job, and help Victor. These memories of her working at the re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza are haunting her for years. Her brother's frontal was removed because of Foxy, the toy versions of the characters are very aggressive, and Vincent was more like a monster than the animatronics. He killed those poor children. And the Marionette... Angela held her head with one hand, groaning a bit. Sighing a little, she got in her car, starting it, and drive out of the driveway. Max watched her leave the property by looking out the window with a worried look.

"Be careful, sister."

* * *

Angela walked in the pizzeria, seeing that it's empty, but few of the staff members are around, cleaning the place. It's closed for the day. Angela went to the women's restroom to change into the uniform she kept.  
The blue top with a black tie is on, along with a gold badge with Freddy on it, a black skirt, black boots, and a watch. Angela looked at herself in the mirror in silent, touching her black tie.

"Here we are." She says. She walked out of the bathroom, and she sees Vincent in the party room. He didn't notice her. Angela quickly rush down the halls to get in the office, and she bumped into Victor. They both collapse on the floor, groaning. Victor picked up his glasses and put them on to see Angela holding her chest.

"Angela? What...what're you doing here?" Victor asked in shock. He got up and help Angela up on her feet.

"I...I come to...help you tonight." Angela said, looking at Victor's confused expression. "Look, it may sound crazy to you, but...these animatronics are...not what you think. They were-"

"Children." Victor finished. Angela looked at him. "I know. They...told me. They need help. But, I don't know what to do exactly. They said Vincent should be the one who should feel the pain. He needs to pay for what he's done." Victor said.

"...We need to think of a plan, Victor. And...be sure Vincent didn't notice that you knew about the...incident." Angela said. "Believe me, I was almost killed by him once." Before Victor could speak, the boss came in.

"Victor, while you're on your night shift, can you check the-" He paused when he sees Angela. "Angela? Is...that you?" He came over to Angela and gave her a hug. Victor watched in confusion, but he knew that they do know each other. He saw her greeting the boss days ago. The manager released Angela. "I'm sorry. It feels like forever since I saw you and your brother visit here days before, but to me...I get so sensitive." He said. Angela giggled.

"Still the same boss, I see. I know." She said.

"What brings you here, and...why are you wearing the uniform? You still have that old thing since the day you got the shift." The boss said.

"I...wanted to help Victor for tonight, and tomorrow's shift. Think of me as a volunteer." Angela said, hoping that the boss would buy it. Victor joined in to help his friend out.

"Yeah. Since she's the first who had the night shifts before, I thought I could use some tips." He said.

"Hmm." The manager started. "Well, I don't see why not. Okay." Victor and Angela smiled. "Now, Victor, could you check the storage room while you and Angela are on the night shift tonight? Some idiot was messing around with the heads and all, so..."

"Yeah. No problem." Victor said. The manager left the two alone. By the end of the hallway, Vincent was creeping by the window to see Angela talking to Victor in the office. Vincent's grin grew wide.

_'So, she is here. I knew she couldn't resist it.' _Vincent thought before walking away. Plans are forming in his mind.

* * *

It's now 12 am. Victor and Angela stood in the office, both doors are open. They are waiting for the animatronics to become active. Victor noticed Angela's hands are shaking. Is she scared?

"Hey, you okay?" Victor asked. Angela nodded, and her breathing is shaking as well.

"I...I'm so...nervous." She said. Victor touches her shoulder. "What if...they hate because of-"

"They won't." Victor said. "Look, whatever is that you done, is not your fault." Angela looked at him. Before she could speak, they hear sounds. Victor looked at the cameras and see the animatronics are gathered on stage, but they are looking up at the camera. "I think they want me to go to them. Or should I say us?" Victor said, smiling at Angela. They walked out of the office to get to the stage where the animatronics are.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy hear light footsteps coming in. They turn to see Victor and Angela. When they see the young woman, their jaws dropped. Bonnie was the first who comes over and give Angela a hug. Victor watched with a smile, crossing his arms. Angela looks surprised, but she returned the embrace.

**"Angela...you've come back." **Bonnie said, shutting his eyes. Chica came over with a smile.

**"We thought you were gone forever..." **She said. Angela was free from Bonnie's hug, and she gave Chica a hug. Freddy and Foxy came over and give their old friend a hug. Victor sat on the table, watching the reunion. They all miss her. There is a big history about them besides the murder incident.

**"What made ya come back to us, lass?" **Foxy asked. **"Not like I want ya to leave of course. Yer are always welcome."**

"...I thought I should...come back to...finish the main thing." Angela said. "Tonight, and tomorrow night, I will help Victor. You all deserve freedom." The animatronics light up in happiness. Freddy came over to the two night guards.

**"Now, we can be stronger." **He said. Bonnie picked up his guitar.

**"We should celebrate, yall. Before tomorrow's night shift. What do you all say?" **He asked. Freddy began to laugh. Chica came up on stage with Bonnie as Freddy came up and got his microphone out. Foxy stood by the stage as Victor and Angela stood in front of stage.

**"What song should we sing? The usual?" **Chica asked. Angela came up on stage with the trio, and whispered to Freddy who leans over. Freddy then gave Angela a wink as she climb off the stage.

**"We do have a request by our old friend, Angela. We all hope you enjoy the show, folks!" **Freddy announces. Bonnie started to play his guitar, and Chica got the drums. Music is filling up the place. Victor started to recognize the music. They are playing _"You Give Love a Bad Name". _They can play different songs by heart other than the same ones during the day?

"C'mon big guy! Dance!" Angela says by taking Victor's hands. They two started to dance around the floors by the stage. Foxy was moving his head and tapping his foot by listening to the song. Victor twirled Angela around him. Her blonde hair is flying around. Victor smiled at the sight of her smile. Angela spins around and came towards Foxy to try to dance with him. Victor had never felt like this around anyone. As the song goes on, the night guards continue to dance around. For once, this night is less spooky.

* * *

It's been three hours since the party, and the clock just changed to 4 am. Two hours to go. Foxy returned to his Pirate Cove as the rest of the animatronics are around the night guards in the party room. Bonnie was playing the guitar quietly. Chica came out of the kitchen with a box of pizza. She gave it to Victor and Angela who sat in the chairs by the table. Victor brought out two bottles of water and hand one to Angela. But, she stares down at the floor in silent.

"What's wrong now?" Victor asked. Freddy and Chica look over to see Angela. The woman turned to Victor.

"...Sorry. I was...thinking." She said. Victor looked at the animatronics. He asked if they could leave him and Angela for a moment. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica nodded at him and left the party room. Victor turned to Angela.

"You know, you can tell me anything." He said. Angela let out a sigh.

"...Victor, Vincent was...my boyfriend." Angela said. Victor froze. Did he hear that right? "Before I knew he was the murderer of those kids, we were working together at the pizzeria. Day shifts with my brother, and then...I got those...awful night shifts. When I found out that my older brother was arrested for...'murder', I didn't want to believe it, and...I found the footage. Vincent killed those kids." Angela started to sob. "On my last night, he...tried to kill me... I wanted to help those animatronics, but...those toys were...horrible. Vincent was cranking them to kill me. But, the puppet...he saved me, so...I could... Oh god, I ran away from that place!" She says, sobbing. Victor pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault."

"I was so scared. I didn't want to go back there, and...when you work here, I thought... Vincent called me after we had coffee." Angela finally said. Victor pulled away, his eyes are widen. "He was watching you, Victor. And he wants..."

"That son of a bitch will be stopped. I'll talk to him tomorrow before the night shift. Talk into him about joining me into the night shift." Victor said. "This place will no longer be haunted. The kids will be free." Angela looked at him, drying her tears. They looked at each other in silent. Then, they both lean in. Their lips touched.  
Bonnie and Chica watched them kiss with their wide eyes, but smiled at the sight.

**"Aww. They make a cute couple, don't cha think, Bonnie?" **Chica asked.

**"Victor is a great man." **Bonnie said.

Foxy was resting in his cove until he hears a noise. His ears perk up and peek out the purple curtains. The noises are from the back room. Foxy left the room to get down the dark halls. The sounds are coming from the storage room. The pirate fox had his hand out on the door knob to open it slowly. As he did, he felt something hitting his chest, and it cause him to have his chest broke. Bolts are flickering on the little open area of Foxy's chest.

"Hey Foxy. How you been?" A voice asked. Foxy backed away cautiously and see Vincent there with an axe, grinning all the way. "Since you are here, let me start with you first." Foxy growled and about to tackle the purple man. He pins the murderer down, trying to bite him, but Vincent act quickly placing the axe in the mouth of Foxy. He pushing him off and got a hold of the weapon. Foxy let out an animatronic scream...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: "It's ME"***

* * *

The scream echo through the halls, rooms, and towards where Victor and Angela are. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heard the scream, and they know that Foxy could be in trouble of some sorts. Victor and Angela rush out of the party room to see the animatronic run down the halls and see Foxy facing Vincent with a hateful sneer. Angela got her pistol out and point it at Vincent who turned to her and the rest.

"Don't move!" She screamed. Vincent grinned evilly at her.

"Hello, lover."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?!" Angela shouted. "You're lucky that we're here on time before Foxy was in pieces by you!" Vincent chuckled at her. The animatronics are growling at the murderer. Victor stood by Angela with a look. Vincent noticed him.

"Hello, new guy. How do you like my former love?"

"Least she's better off than being with you, you fucking bastard." Victor growled. "I know everything now. So, you better be ready to pay your price." Vincent started to chuckle.

"You are all idiots." He told them. "I got away with it. Fritz Smith got arrested. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Remember, Angela?" He faces Angela and came towards her, placing the axe under her chin. "Do you remember your dear old brother?" Angela pulled away, still aiming her gun at him.

"Fuck you."

"Heh. We played that game, remember?" Vincent taunted. Foxy was about to pounce on him, but Freddy gestured him not to. Vincent looked at the animatronics. "So, you are all here to kill me with these night guards. Well, you can't save yourselves. Victor and Angela can never save you all. I kept telling Angela and the fucking puppet that they can never...save you all fucking brats!" Freddy glares at Vincent, his eyes are glowing. Without even thinking, Angela pulled the trigger and the bullet hits Vincent's shoulder. He let out a cry of agony, but he didn't go down. He held his shoulder, but...there is no blood.

"...He's wearing a bullet proof vest." Victor whispered. Vincent let out a laughter.

"Got you good you idiots!" He says. "You can't hurt me or kill me! I'm untouchable!" Angela was about to charge at him, but Victor held her back.

"Let me kill this bastard now!" She shouted.

"No. Not yet..." Victor said. "Vincent, you are a twisted fuck. Tomorrow night, you better be ready because...I will fucking beat your ass! Just you and me! Outside the pizzeria." Angela and the animatronics are looking at Victor in confusion, yet, they are angry.

"What?" Angela asked. Vincent let out a chuckle.

"Such a fool. You wanna play a deadly game? Okay. I will play a game of yours." Vincent says, holding the axe. "Whoever's dead...loses. And I never lose."

"Neither do I." Victor growled. Suddenly, a loud deep scream is heard. Victor and Angela covered their ears, as did the animatronics. Vincent rush out the back door to escape the madness. Victor got on his knees, hands over his ears to block the sound and everything turned black...

* * *

_Five children walked in the storage room as Golden Freddy is behind them and close the door behind him. Victor is in the room with them. Once again, he's in the flashback of Freddy Fazbear's, and Golden Freddy is showing him something. The five children look around 8 or 9 years old. A boy with brown hair. A boy with black hair. A girl with blonde hair in pigtails. A boy with dark red hair. And the boy with blonde hair._

_"Why'd you bring us here?" A boy with black hair said._

_"So many heads..." A girl said._

_"You said the fun stuff is gonna be here!" The boy with red hair said. Golden Freddy, took off his head, and it revealed Vincent who is grinning at the kids._

_"Oh, there will be fun here alright." He said. He took out a knife. The kids are frightened. The boy with brown hair was the first to run, but Vincent caught him by the hair. The four kids scatter around the room and watch Vincent gripping the boy's hair._

_"Let go of me!" The boy cried out. "Let go!" Vincent launched the knife in the boy's throat, and blood is pouring out. The girl screamed at the sight and cowered in the corner of the room. The red-haired boy began to charge at Vincent and bit his hand. Vincent let out a cry and slap him away. There are some marks on his hand._

_"You stupid little boy!" Vincent says by dropping the deceased boy. He came over to the red-haired boy who crawled backwards._

_"Leave him alone!" A black-haired boy said. He started to jump on the back of the suit. Vincent started to move around, trying to get the boy off of him. He came over to the wall, and it hurts the boy who releases Vincent. As the boy was on the floor, Vincent pins him down and slice his throat._

_"No!" The girl cried out, covering her eyes. "Please!" Vincent hears hard knocking on the door. He turned to see the red-haired boy, crying out for help._

_"Help us!" He shouted, hitting the door as hard as he could. Vincent crept up to him and stabbed his back multiple times. Two blonde children watched helplessly. They are trapped and they are next. After killing the third child, Vincent turned to the last two. He grinned._

_"Your turn." He said. He came over to the cornered children, holding the knife up. But the blonde-haired boy stood up and got the knife in the chest instead of the girl. The boy slowly turn his head to the girl._

_"...Run..." He choked and fell on the floor. The girl couldn't move from her spot. Vincent began to chuckle._

_"One left to go. Your next, little chicken." He said. The girl whimpered a little. Vincent gripped on the knife and launch it on the girl who screamed. Victor watched the whole thing with his own eyes. So that's how he did it. Vincent lured the children in the storage by dressed up as a mascot. Smart bastard. Then, the door is unlocked by someone outside. There is a man in a uniform coming in and saw blood and dead bodies all over the floor, and there is Vincent, covered in blood with his suit. The man dropped his keys, stuttering words. Vincent rush over to him and knock him out cold. The man fell on the floor where the blood is. Vincent got out of the Golden Freddy suit and let it drop on the floor and he rush out of the storage room and went to the restroom to wash up. Victor couldn't believe it. This memory was too much._

_"He will pay for this." He said. He looked down at the man who is unconscious. He is none other than Fritz Smith. Angela's brother. Suddenly, the puppet appeared right before Victor's eyes. The Marionette looks at the children in sorrow._

_"...Give gifts." He says. He gave each dead children presents. "Give life." He finished. The presents turn into heads of the characters. The Freddy head is over the brown-haired boy's. The Bonnie head is over the black-haired boy's. The Chica head is over the girl's. And Foxy's head is over the red-haired boy's. The puppet looked at the fifth child who has the Golden Freddy head. "You will watch over this place...Golden Freddy." He said. With that, the puppet left the room, leaving the now transformed children. They are turned into the animatronics. But, they are withered. Like they are in progress._

_"Guys..." Victor says looking at them. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I promise you will all be free from the pain." Then, he disappeared from the past._

* * *

Victor woke up as he heard the bell chiming. He looked at the time and see it's now 6 am. He looked around himself and he's in his office. But, Angela was nowhere to be found. There is a letter on the floor by the right door. Victor picked it up and it said **"She's next" **in red.

"Shit!" Victor cursed and rush out of the office. He found the animatronics in place on stage. "I know it's early for you guys to be active, but...what happened while I was gone? What happened to Angela?" Freddy moved his eyes around to see if nobody was around yet.

**"She wanted to go after him herself, but...he got her."** Freddy whispered.

"You guys didn't stop her?!" Victor asked.

**"We can't leave this place. You know that, Victor." **Bonnie said sadly. **"That killer will come back with her, but...you need to be careful."**

**"What if he doesn't?" **Chica asked in worry.

"Don't worry. I'll ask for the number of his from the boss, and I will come back tonight." Victor said before leaving. Then, the phone from the office is ringing. He rush down to his office and answered it. "Freddy Fazbear's-"

_"Hello, Victor." _A voice said on the line.

"Vincent, you mother fucker!"

_"Watch it, or else I will kill your new girlfriend. Too bad that she's no longer mine."_

"Let her go! Remember the deal! You're supposed to come here tonight to settle this!" Victor said. He heard Vincent chuckle.

_"Oh, we will come back to the place. Angela would love to see the show. And don't worry about her now. She's fine. She's locked up in my basement." _Vincent said. _"I will bring her with me. Unharmed. But, if you don't give me some respect, she will die and she will join the band."_

"You wouldn't...!"

_"I would." _Vincent said lowly. Victor knew that he would. For Angela's safety, he will stay calm.

"Bring her at midnight. You better be here with her."

_"Believe me, we will. See you at the night shift, Victor." _Vincent said before hanging up. Victor started to slam the desk, cursing. Angela is held hostage. Why won't she listen to him before?

"Victor, are you alright?" The manager asked. "Shouldn't you be home, resting up?"

"Sir, do you know about...Angela's brother? Fritz?" Victor suddenly asks.

"...The killer? Why would you want to know?"

"...He's not the killer. Look, I want you to do me a huge favor, sir. Take me to this some prison he's in. I'll explain on the way." Victor told him. The manager didn't say a word to him. Victor is begging him to take him to the prison where Fritz is held. Fritz must know something that could help Victor and the others. Vincent must be stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Fritz Smith/Bloody Hands***

* * *

The prison was away from town. The manager took Victor outside the gates. Victor told his boss everything that he knew about the murders, and the manager doesn't know what to think. Though, the manager claimed that there is no evidence about Vincent, and the footage is never found. When Victor walked in the gates, the boss remained behind. Victor walked in the building with two guards and he requested to speak to Fritz Smith. In the little room to speak with someone on the phone, Victor sat in one of the chair and waited for the guards to get Fritz out. After a minute or two, a man in a orange uniform came over to see Victor across from him. As he sat down, he picked up the phone, as did Victor.

"Who are you?" Fritz asked.

"Victor Corman."

"What do you want?"

"I know you didn't kill those kids, Fritz." Victor replied. "Vincent killed them and framed you for it. And Angela told me a little about you." Fritz didn't say anything at first, but he spoke in a low voice.

"I don't want to talk about that fucking place. It ruined me." He said. "And what do you know about Fazbear's, huh? The bite? Five children missing? Everything?!"

"Everything that Vincent has done. And...he has your sister." Victor said. Fritz turned pale.

"...What?"

"He's playing with us, Fritz. I need your help. Angela needs your help." Victor said. "You gotta know something. Vincent could kill Angela and then...I'm next in line. We'll be stuffed in the suits!" Fritz is silent. He let out a sigh on the phone.

"For you, for my sister...I will help. I can help behind bars." He said. "You have to get Vincent to confess on tape."

"How?"

"Make him talk. Use your recorder, phone, anything. Make sure he doesn't see a thing. Once everything was on tape, he will fall. I will be the one who will be out of bars." Fritz said. "I don't belong here. I belong to my sister and little brother." Victor nodded a bit. "You must bring the tape to the cops, and I will be out of this hellhole."

"You'll be out soon." Victor told him.

"I gave you tips, now you have to get me out of here." Fritz said. "Save my sister." The guards behind him were telling him that it's time to return to his cell. Victor gave him a nod, promising that Fritz will be out. Fritz left the room with a guard. Victor left the room to get out of the building where the manager is waiting.

"What's going on, Victor? What did Fritz say? Is he alright?" The manager asked as Victor got in the car. Victor only told his boss to drive back to the pizzeria, so Victor could drive back to his apartment for things.

* * *

Angela was struggling in the chair, tied up, and her mouth was taped shut. She was muffling as she struggles. Above the steps of the basement, the door opens and revealed Vincent, holding an axe.

"Hello, my love." He says as he walks down the stairs. "You and I have quite a day ahead of us..." Angela muffled angrily at him. Vincent yank the tape off of her mouth, making her yell in agony. He smirked at her. "Sorry, my dear. I had to keep you quiet while bringing you here. I don't want any witnesses coming now, do I?"

"You are crazy." Angela hissed.

"Oh, I'm more than just crazy, Angela." Vincent says as he grabs her chin. "Your new boyfriend will meet us at the pizzeria tonight. He and the animatronics will fight for you. But, let's see which of you will join those brats..." Angela pulled away from him. Vincent looked at her.

"You remember what happened the last time you tried to stop me. And those toy versions of those things are trying to kill you."

"You crank them, you idiot! You did that so they could go after me!" Angela protested. "I almost died! But, Bonnie saved me! I had to destroy those awful toys! And...Mangle almost bit my head off! And my poor brother was bit by Foxy, but it was an accident! I tried to convince the police that you are responsible for everything you have done! You killed 5 children in the same place! You crank the animatronics! The toys! Everything!"

"But, I got away with it. I will always got away with the murders, my dear." Vincent said with a grin. "I have the evidence they are looking for, but...I always get to proof first. Oh, I'm really sorry about your older brother who is in jail..." Angela glares at him.

"I will get him out." She said. "You will be stopped you mother fucker!" Vincent let out a chuckle. He went up the steps, but he turned back.

"We will be leaving in a few hours. Be comfy." He said and left Angela alone in the basement. She struggled in the chair, but the ropes are too tight. She couldn't get away.

"Shit." She muttered. But, she felt something pulling the ropes. She tried to look back to see who it was. The ropes were chewed off and Angela's hands are free. She turned around and saw Mangle. A disembodied animatronic. "...Mangle?" The female animatronic made a silent static sound and chew off the ropes to get Angela's feet free. Angela stood up, rubbing her wrists. She turned to Mangle. "...You helped me. After all I tried to do to you a few years ago." Mangle gave her a smile. "Well, thanks. I owe you one." Angela told her and went up the steps, trying to get the door open, but it's locked. "Of course." She muttered. She came back down to look for another way, then Mangle pointed her nose at the little window. "No, I can't fit through." Angela told her. "I need something to pick the lock." Mangle looks around the basement and see a hair clip. She picked it up with her mouth and climb up the stairs. Angela watched in confusion and see the animatronic pick the lock. A click was heard. Angela rush up the stairs and open the door.

_'Great! I'm free!' _Angela thought. She thanked the animatronic once again and quietly walked out of the door, and Mangle remain behind. Angela looks around the halls, not making a sound. Vincent is somewhere in this old house. Angela then hears classic music coming from upstairs.

"He's in his room." Angela says. She quietly walked up the stairs, following the music. There is light in one room behind the door.  
In the bedroom as the music plays, Vincent hums the tune as he sharpens an axe. All over the walls, there are newspaper clippings of Freddy Fazbear's. All of them about the five missing kids. Vincent puts away the axe and brought the knife out and touch the tip of it.

"So much memories about killing those kids and hide them in those suits. But before I kill those brats, I killed five other ones and hid them away where no one will ever find them." He says, smirking. "Those poor little bastard children. They never learn how to listen to their parents." He then hears sounds outside his door. He turned and went over to the door and open it, holding a knife. "Who's there?" He called. He went down the hallway to look in the guest room.  
Little did he know, there is Angela hiding in the bathroom. She held a pocket knife as her other hand covers her mouth.

_'Shit! I gotta get to his room to get proof! The animatronics are counting on me and Victor!' _She thought. She hears Vincent walking in the bathroom. Angela stood still behind the shower curtain. She's going to get caught...


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: 5th Night/Ratting Out***

* * *

Victor is looking through the cameras, checking on the animatronics, making sure they are in place. It's now midnight. Vincent should be here with Angela soon. Victor loaded his gun and hid it in his coat where the sire is hidden. He will have to make Vincent confess everything on tape, and he will be in jail and Fritz will be free. The spirits of the children will be free possibly.

**"He's here..." **Victor hears Freddy say on the camera. The animatronics look at the camera and gesturing the front entrance. Victor left the office and rush down to get to the doors.  
He walked out of the pizzeria and see Vincent, dragging Angela along who's hands were tied up. She had some bruises on her, and her nose was bleeding. What did Vincent do to her?

"Now that we are here, what do you say we head inside?" Vincent says, forming an evil smirk. "The kids may want to see me."

"What the fuck, Vincent?!" Victor cursed. "You said she will be unharmed! What did you do to her?!" Vincent narrowed his eyes at Angela.

"She somehow escaped from my basement, and...I found her hiding in the bathroom, so...I had to...teach her a thing or two. She's been a bad girl." The killer said. "Enough talk, Victor. Let's head inside the building." Victor glared at the killer and head back inside the building. Vincent and Angela followed him and walked inside the dark pizzeria. "Let's go where the kids are, shall we?" Vincent asked, grinning at Victor who made a glare. He walked down the dark room and see the area where the animatronics stood. But, they are not on stage.

"...Where are they?" Angela whispered. Vincent looked over at the empty stage. He turned to Victor.

"Good question. Where are those...children?" He asked. Victor didn't say anything. From behind his back pocket, he turns on his cell phone to have the recording on. "We wouldn't want to start the party without them." Vincent continued.

"Why would you do that to those poor kids, Purple Man?" Victor asked. "What did they ever do to you?" Vincent places Angela on the chair, pointing his gun at Angela, staring at the night guard.

"Do you have any idea how much I've been through?" Vincent asked. "For years and years, I've been called, 'Purple Guy' this, and 'Purple Man' that! I was born this way! The kids made fun of me behind my back when I do the shift, and...I wanted to teach them a thing or two."

"So you decided to kill them?" Victor asked. "You're a crazed fuck!"

"Crazed? Ha!" Vincent cackled. "You don't know me that well. I've worked for the company for years. And...the bite from a couple years back wasn't the only bite I've witnessed. There was the very first bite...at Fredbear's Family Diner." Victor stared at Vincent in silent. There were two bites?

"You were there when the first bite happened?" Victor asked.

"I was young." Vincent said. "The poor kid was so scared...sadly he was gone. I wasn't the only one who was picked on. Kids back then and today are fucked up. I kill five at a time..." He trailed off when the lights went out. A deep laughter was heard. It's Freddy. The animatronics could be hiding in the shadows. Victor hears Vincent growl, and Angela's breath shaking. "Kids..." Vincent growled. He feels Angela struggle free from his grasp, and elbow him in the gut and rush over to Victor.

"Are you alright?" Victor whispered to her, untying Angela's hands to free her. She didn't reply to his question. She got Victor's flashlight, looking around the area. Vincent is nowhere in sight.

"Shit...where'd he go?" She whispered in panic. They hear noises from the other side of the room. Heavy footsteps were heard, and whirring sounds. The animatronics. They hear the music box.

**"He's hiding." **Bonnie's voice say in the shadows. Victor and Angela stay together with a flashlight. Victor then felt his cellphone vibrate. He took it out and it's on low battery from recording for a while. He decided to turn off the recording and the phone since the confession is in the recording. Vincent will be in jail. Right now, he's hiding somewhere in this pizzeria. Besides the music box, everything is so quiet.

"Where is he?" Victor wondered.

"He's fucking with us." Angela growled. "He'll do anything to get away." They walked down the hallway and found a door. It leads the room where Vincent killed his victims that don't deserve to die. Victor took a deep breath and about to reach for the knob, until he felt something sharp launching into his back. He let out a gasp of agony. Angela aimed the flashlight to see Vincent pushing his knife into Victor's back, growing a nasty smirk. "No!" Angela screamed and launched herself on Vincent's back to get him away from Victor. The knife was pulled out, still the pain is too much. Victor turned to see Angela being thrown down and Vincent kicked her side.

"Get away from her!" Victor yelled. He got his gun out and about to shoot Vincent, but the gun was jammed. Vincent let out a chuckle and aimed his gun at him back.

"See ya..." He said. Before he could pull the trigger, something launched at him, pinning him down to the ground. It's Foxy, letting out an animatronic scream. Angela got up, holding her side and see Victor opening the door to let her in. He helped her inside, telling her to stay and let him take care of Vincent.  
Foxy was then axed by Vincent in the neck. The fox was rolled off, but the damage on his neck didn't stop him from attacking the Purple Man. He raises a hook hand and slashed Vincent in the face.

"You fucking fox!" Vincent cursed, rising his weapon up. But was grabbed by Freddy who glared down at him. Vincent grunted and released his weapon as Freddy grab a hold of a axe. "You kids finally want blood from me, eh? Hehe." He taunted, wiping the blood away from his mouth. A cut from Foxy's attack was across his face. Blood dripping from the cut.

"It's over, Vincent." Victor's voice said from behind him. "I got everything I need from you. You won't be bothering anyone. You won't be killing innocent kids anymore." Chica, Bonnie, and the Marionette appeared from the shadows. They are glaring at Vincent who turned to them. Vincent turned back to Victor, his smirk faded and turned to anger. His eyes flashed.

"You all are fucking idiots! You think I could go to jail like that? I could always get away! I can kill more children and stuff them again and again!" He said. "And they will try to kill the night guards like always! And you, Victor, are the survivor!" He snarled as more blood dripped from his cut. Freddy raises the axe about to finish the killer, but the Marionette stopped him. Victor noticed them talking quietly. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy listened in confusion. The Marionette disappeared in the shadows. Where is he going? The animatronics stood around Vincent and Victor. Freddy dropped the axe. He looks very hesitant. What is the little puppet thinking? Does he have a plan? Vincent laughed and picked up the axe. Victor turned to him. "They wouldn't kill me. I knew they wouldn't." He said.

"Guys..." Victor said to the animatronics. "Leave. Whatever the puppet tells you, just go. I'll handle this fucker alone." Freddy and the others didn't speak to him. They left the halls. Vincent grinned evilly at Victor. "You and me. Let's go. No weapons. Let's fight with our bare hands!" Victor told him, rolling up his sleeves. Vincent dropped his weapon, looking at the night guard.

"If that's what you want you bastard." He said. Victor came up to him and about to punch him in the face, but Vincent ducked down and kick Victor's legs to make him fall. Vincent grabbed him by the shirt and punch him in the face. Victor tried to grab for his neck to choke him, but Vincent was too quick for him. The two men fight on the floor, hitting and kick each other.  
Angela opened the door and see them fight each other. But she can see that Vincent is about to grab Victor's neck to choke him. Angela acted fast when she grabbed the axe from the floor and raise it up above her head. Victor notices her behind Vincent who is busy trying to choke him.

"Angela..." Victor choked, reaching for her. "No...!" Angela let out a scream and launch the axe down and everything went black...


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Die in a Fire***

* * *

**One week later...**

Angela is in prison after she was pleaded guilty for killing a man. But, it wasn't Vincent she thought she killed. It was Victor who was about to be choked to death, but instead he was butchered. It was an accident. Vincent moved out of the way when Angela brought the axe down and it hits Victor's chest. When it happened, Angela broke into tears and screamed. Vincent, of course, laughed and left the pizzeria. After minutes, the police came and broke into the place and see the gruesome scene. Angela was sobbing over Victor's body, telling him that she is very sorry.  
After a week passed, she was in trial and pleaded guilty. Victor's friends and family were devastated and blamed Angela. The poor woman must be put to jail for 20 years. And her little brother must be put to a foster home. Angela is in jail like her brother. They will both never get out for a while. Only way to get out is to get Vincent in jail and get Victor's phone that got his backstory about the murders he caused. Angela tried to tell the judge and the jury about Victor's phone, but they never listen. No proof. No freedom of the children who are forever trapped in the animatronics.  
Angela sat on the bed, looking at her hands in silent. She is wearing an orange uniform, and her hair is straight and messy for staying in prison for a week.

"Victor...I am so sorry about this. Please forgive me. Vincent got away." She whispered. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy...Marionette...we've tried to stop Vincent. We really did. Please forgive me. I couldn't do anything now to help you."

* * *

One night, Freddy Fazbear's was closed. No night guard is there to watch the place. That means the animatronics are alone in the dark world of theirs. But, just outside the pizzeria, Vincent stood in front of the doors, holding an axe. He broke in the restaurant, and turn on the lights to see the place. He grinned to see the stage with the animatronics. They are lifeless since it's not midnight yet. It's 11 at night, so Vincent had time to finish the job.

"Hey kids...it's me." He chuckled and gripped on the axe. He climbed up and push Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica off the stage. He began to chop off Freddy's body first. The head was chopped, arms, legs, and the body was chopped in pieces. Vincent did the same with Bonnie and Chica. He smirked as he butchered the animatronics. After he was done, he went to Pirate Cove to butcher Foxy. The one that wants to bite his head off for a long time. Vincent began to chop it up with an axe like the rest. After a few minutes, he dropped the axe and backed out of the cove. "Finally...they won't be trying to get me once I come back at night." Vincent said. "Stupid kids. Now you are lifeless. You can't get me now. Your friends are gone. They can't help you. They can't save you." He let out a chuckle.  
He pours out the liquid all over the pizzeria. He got the lighter out and stepped away from the liquid. He dropped it and the flames fill the place slowly. Vincent smirked wider as he backed away to get to the emergency exit. Before he does, he hears voices.

_"We remember..."_ A young child voice said in thin air. Vincent froze at the spot.

_"We know what you did..." _The other child voice said.

_"We will never forget it..."_ The third voice said. Vincent started to see five ghost children appear before his eyes. Their eyes are filled with tears. And they have blood marks and cuts on them of where Vincent hurt and kill them. But, there is a sixth ghost child appearing before Vincent. A boy with dark hair with a black and white striped shirt, also had tears running down. Vincent remembered him. His first victim years ago. He's the puppet.

_"You did this to us, Purple Man!" _The boy with a striped shirt said with a glare.

"No...no...no..." Vincent whispered, backing away from the ghosts. He went over to the emergency exit, but it's locked. Locked from the inside. The kids did this. Vincent is trapped in the flaming place along with the ghosts.

_"No escape from us now..." _A girl said, forming a wicked smile on her face.

"No! Stay away from me!" Vincent cried out and ran pass them to get to the door where he murdered them. The room is no yet in flames, but it will be soon. He hears the ghosts taunting him, following him in the room. Vincent opened the other door where it is off limits. He kicked the door open and found something leaning against the wall. "Wait! There!" Vincent gasped when he realizes the suit is the old Spring Bonnie suit. He rushed over to it and got the body suit on and have the head over his. The suit is so old, but Vincent had to hide from the ghosts.  
The ghost children arrived in the dark room and see Vincent in the Spring Bonnie suit. He let out a laughter, an insane laughter.

"Can't get me now, can you?!" He laughed. The ghosts glared at him as he continues to laugh. Suddenly, his laugh was cut when the sounds of spring was heard. "Huh?" He felt sharp metal gripping on his sides and went through his ribs, breaking them. Vincent fell on his knees, letting a choked scream. Blood is oozing out of the Spring Bonnie suit. Vincent screamed in agony as blood is coming out of him. The ghosts were watching in silent and see that their killed is slowly dying from the suit. The body in the suit went limp.

_"...Is he dead?" _A ghost boy asked. The ghosts didn't answer him. Suddenly, they see light above them. They can hear bells coming from it. The children realized what it is. Heaven. They are finally going to be at peace at a better place.

_"We're...going home!"_

_"We're free!" _The ghost children cheered and began to hug each other. Their marks and blood stains on them disappeared. Their feet were lifted from the floor and they went up to the light. They are free from their prison after years. Nothing can hurt them or torture them anymore. Not even the Purple Man.  
The fingers of the Spring Bonnie twitched a little, and the eyes flashed white. The flames are coming in the room. The suit moved a bit and let out a animalistic growl. The children may be free from him, but Vincent will always come back...as Springtrap!

* * *

***Fin***


End file.
